When a Dream Comes True
by Kentage4ever
Summary: Bella is only 11 years old when her parents get a divorce. She has to move to Phoenix, Arizona with her mom. When her parents split, she starts having weird dreams. When she moves back with her dad...her dreams start coming true.


**When a Dream Comes True**

**Chapter 1: Kissing Goodbye**

I could hear my mom and dad screaming from upstairs. They were yelling at each other for some stupid reason, like always. So no worries for me, this happens too often…I would say about four times a week. It didn't surprise me at all.

"Okay fine! She is coming with me!" I could hear my mom yell loudly.

"No she isn't! She is staying here with me and that's final!" My dad choked out in an awkward voice.

Wait was this really happening this time? Are they REALLY splitting up? Is my life…over? So many questions to ask but not enough time to answer. Usually they don't talk about where I'm going to stay…so this isn't good. Breathe Bella. Just breathe. I ran downstairs casually and calm, pretending like I hadn't heard their hurtful conversation.

My dad looked at me with a stern look on his face. That can't be good.

"Bella" he sniffled. "Pack your bags…and go with your mom."

"WHAT?!" I said surprisingly. "N-no you guys can't just do this to me…a deserve a _real_ life just as much as you do." Charlie look stunned and raised his head up.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but you're moving to Phoenix, Arizona with me. It's not as bad as it sounds…plus, it's sunny and beautiful there. I am positive you will visit your dad over winter break, spring break, summer break, and Christmas! Okay?" I could tell by the look in her eyes she felt uncomfortable being the one breaking the news to me. I couldn't help but feel bad. I took a deep breath while both my parents were staring at me with blank expressions on their faces. I saw the hurt in my dad's eyes. It had all happened so fast…to fast.

"Okay" I mumbled, feeling anxious to get out of this house…or at least this room. I ran upstairs and went straight to my room. I felt so dizzy all of a sudden. Then, I just realized the whole house was so quiet and peaceful, so different. Packing all that I could, but not everything, I began to feel weak and tired. I laid down on my bed and thought about how I was going to miss my friends, teachers, school, and most of all…my dad. My eyes had gotten heavier and I couldn't take it anymore. I soon dozed off.

*_Bella's Dream*_

_I was running from something with red, beady eyes. Fast, then faster…I felt strong. I could hear drops of water splashing on the rocky flooring. I looked down at my feet and noticed something very unusual…I was barefoot. My feet were all cut up and bruised. I was very curious to find out where I was, for I couldn't see a thing except the ground, my beat up feet, and the red eyes following me. I stopped running and looked up…I was in a cave. I tried to hide myself from the creature stalking me, getting closer, so I hid behind a large rock. It was about six feet to the right of me. The 'thing' stopped and took a deep breath then sniffed loudly. Looking straight at me it said,_

"_Follow the light to get out of here…I need to keep you safe." Saying that, it convinced me it was a boy. His accent was so darling, I couldn't help but smile_.

"_Um…w-wh-who are you? Oh jeez I sounded like an idiot, my voice was shaky and quiet. Yay…_

_He chuckled softly. "No need to worry about that for now, just do what I've told you to." Breathing hardly I choked out an "OK." As soon as I sad that, he turned around and walked the opposite way he had told me to go. I started running , turning it into a slow jog. Then, I ending up walking, thinking about his voice, his accent…his words. I just wish I could've seen his face. I know he saw mine…who couldn't? I'm as pale as heck…however pale heck is. Now I know what he meant by light…the opening of course, or the way out of this moist cave. I started running again (only because I really wanted to get out of her!) Being my clumsy self, I tripped over a small pebble…A SMALL PEBBLE. (Shocker!) Great…another bruise. My favorite! The cave soon came to an end and I finally got out of the dark and into the light. I walked out and saw a beautiful meadow as long as can be. Then, I heard someone calling for me._

"Bella! Bella! Wake up…! Time for breakfast!" I recognized the voice…my mom. I woke up to the worst site in the world…my room was all in four different boxes and two bags. What….a….nightmare. To make matters worse, my mom was right in my face saying…

"Come on Bella…wake up! We don't have all day. Now get up, you're going to eat then we're going to hit the road!" I could tell she was trying to make me as excited as her. No…not going to happen. I'm not excited because I'm leaving my home, my dad, and my friends…torture…just plain torture. She seemed a little too excited for just going through a divorce just last night. What I don't get is why…

"Ok mom. Just give me a few minutes to stretch and ACTUALLY wake up." I mumbled while yawning once or twice.

"Bella, I'm going to give you an hour and an hour only to get ready and eat." She spoke in a loud voice.

"K" was all I said because that was all I needed to say…right? Or was I supposed to complain? Just because all teenage girls are like that…well I wasn't. Am I not normal? Yes…I'm paranoid and I ask myself to many questions.

She took a long look at me then walked out the door, sighing. I stood up, glanced around the room, and followed her. Walking slowly down the stairs, I saw my dad. He was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper with a coffee in one hand, and the remote in the other. How is he so multi-tasked and I'm so not? Asking myself this question made me laugh. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sleep okay?" he asked while turning the page of his newspaper.

"Ya. Just fine. How about you?" oddly professional sounding, but okay.

"Surprisingly, yes. These couches are quite comfy." He gave me a half-smile and continued reading. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets, all four at the same time. Most of the cabinet was empty. Well duh. Common sense Bella. I started searching for some yummy Frosted Flakes.

"Found them!" I shouted and I have no idea why. I poured my bowl then walked into the Family Room where my mom was sitting. She glanced at me then looked back up at the T.V.

"Whattia got there?" she asked me. I could tell she just wanted to start a conversation.

"Frosted Flakes" I mumbled with my mouth full.

"Mmm…now go upstairs and load all your packed bags and boxes in the car." She said, not sounding as excited as before. Without saying anything, I went and got both bags and threw them in the trunk. It was sprinkling outside. Of course it is! That's always got to happen on road trips I'm taking. I quickly loaded the rest of the boxes in the car with the help of my dad. We walked back to the house planning my visits to the small town of Forks. My mom walked outside holding a few boxes, minding her own business. I hugged and kissed my dad a few times. I just can't imagine living without him…even though I have to.

"Dad I'll miss you. Tell everyone I said bye and I'll miss them too. Can't wait to see you again! Call you soon." He looked down at me, smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you sweetie." He said in a calm voice.

"Love you daddy." He kissed my forehead again then waved to my mom who seemed to be in a hurry to leave. And that was our _kiss goodbye. _


End file.
